


Headcanons and Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Bad Parents Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Creepy Patrick Hockstetter, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Multi, Stanley Uris Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: IT headcanons and oneshots!(Fair warning, my updating schedule is very wonky.)(Fair warning warning, this is my first work.)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Headcanons and Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanons are wild man..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo headcanons

\- When sick, Richie is a big drama queen. He drapes himself across the other Losers and steals their blankets

\- Stanley just keeps it in, he gets to make one soup before Richie takes the other

\- Eddie makes a giant fuss, ranting about how they could have ‘xyz’ illness 

\- Bill sits beside Stan dully, and accidentally chugs a bottle of medicine before Beverly blissfully points out that he did so

\- Mike swarms the other Losers, since they’re sick too, he’s sure they don’t mind a cuddle

\- Beverly rants randomly, being by far the sickest there, it’s either the flu getting to her head or the medicine she chugged after Bill gave her the idea

\- Ben is like Stan, he and Stan decide to sit away from the others, eating soup. This is only one of the chances they have alone together, and they have lots of things in common (it’s a huge surprise.)

\- The Losers Club eventually sobers up together two days after

\- Stan and Ben start talking to each other more though, and Stan even takes Ben birdwatching

\- Richie is jealous because Stan always takes him birdwatching

\- Stan caves and takes both of them birdwatching

\- The others get jealous as well, and convince Stan to take them

\- Stan’s ‘birdwatching’ is now them all just watching the sky and pointing out how “That cloud looks like a penis!” “—Richie!” 

\- Stan secretly loves the new ‘birdwatching’ (he calls it that even though it’s cloudwatching)

\- They don’t exactly know how being sick got them here, but they don’t really care.

———

Quotes, because who doesn’t love them.

“I’m so very sick, Staniel hold me!” -Richie

“Richie shut the fuck up, this isn’t even a beeping moment.” -Multiple of the Losers

“This is my soup!” -Stan

“Do you know how many ways we could die?” -Eddie

“Wait, this is medication?” -Bill

“I can cuddle you all because we’re already sick.” -Mike 

“And then Greta- that bitch- said that I smelled like tuna!” -Bev

“You think I won’t chug it?” -Bev

“Hi.” -Ben

“Hello.” -Stan

“That conversation was fun yesterday, wanna go birdwatching maybe?” -Stan

“What type of bird is that, Stan?” -Ben

“What? You’ve been taking Benjamin without me? I am beyond disappointed.” -Richie

“You’ve taken Richie, but not us?” -Bev

“Why are we on the grass?” -Bill

“Hey, look at that cloud!” -Mike

“That cloud looks like a penis!” -Richie

“Isn’t this cloudwatching?” -Stan

“Beep beep, Staniel.” -Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That really did suck, but hey! Short and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do know this was terrible.


End file.
